ultimatetdfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (originally titled Total Drama Comedy then Total Drama Reloaded) is the fourth season in the Total Drama franchise. The season comprises of 13 episodes. Summary Let’s go back to Camp Wawanakwa - recently abandoned and converted to a nuclear waste dump - for a new series of painful, cringe-inducing challenges! Host Chris McLean has assembled 13 new contestants to fight for the million dollar prize: athletic overachiever Lightning, wide-eyed bubble-boy Cameron, multiple personality disorder Mike, take-no-prisoners jock-ette Jo, devious Scott, fame monger Dakota, indie chick Zoey, compulsive liar Staci, strong silent genius B, Jersey Shore reject Ann Maria, moonchild Dawn, nice-guy gamer Sam, and cadet Brick. Who will cry, who will lose, who will fall in love and - most importantly - who will win the million? Characters Main Characters * Anne Maria (8/13) * B (4/13) * Brick McArthur (8/13) * Cameron Wilkins (13/13) * Chef Hatchet (13/13) * Chris McLean (13/13) * Dakota Milton/Dakotazoid (9/13) * Dawn (6/13) * Jo (11/13) * Lightning Jackson (13/13) * Mike (10/13) * Sam (8/13) * Scott (12/13) * Staci (2/13) * Zoey (13/13) Recurring Characters * Ezekiel (4/13) Guest Characters * Alejandro Burromuerto (1/13) * Beth (1/13) * Bridgette (2/13) * Cody Anderson (1/13) * Courtney (1/13) * DJ (2/13) * Duncan (2/13) * Eva (1/13) * Geoff (1/13) * Gwen (2/13) * Harold McGrady (1/13) * Heather (2/13) * Izzy (2/13) * Justin (1/13) * Katie (1/13) * Leshawna (1/13) * Lindsay (2/13) * Noah (1/13) * Owen (1/13) * Sadie (1/13) * Sierra (1/13) * Trent (1/13) * Tyler (1/13) Episodes For a list of episodes in season four, visit this page. Elimination Table Home Release The entire season has been released for digital distribution. Additionally, the entire season are available for streaming on Netflix. DVD release Trivia * This is the first season to feature the Revenge of the Island cast. * This is the first season not to feature the original cast, however, they were all seen on a boat (except Blaineley) in the first episode. Some contestants also made cameo appearances later in the season. * This is the first season to not contain twenty-six episodes, but rather thirteen. * This season has the smallest cast, with only thirteen contestants. ** This season is also the first to have the same number of contestants and episodes. * This is the only season where the final two also have audition tapes. * This is the first episode where an elimination is set to occur every episode. ** This trend is broken in Finders Creepers, however, as Chef was unable to hand out the marshmallow of toxic loserdom. Instead the eliminated contestant switches teams. * This season featured the most amount of team swaps, with: ** Brick switching teams in Finders Creepers ** Jo and Scott switch teams in Runaway Model ** When Dakota returned, she was put on the opposite team than before. * This is the first season with a same-gender finale.